


The Garmadons

by Citron0



Series: here's all the stuff I never wanted to post [5]
Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: and others - Freeform, not actualized in the slightest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron0/pseuds/Citron0
Summary: one of those fics where Garmadon and Lloyd lived together instead of him with Koko.
Series: here's all the stuff I never wanted to post [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Garmadons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lumping chapters 1 and 2 together for my convenience. ~~I'm fond of this one~~

Chapter 1 (Prologue): The Ruby-eyed Infant.

The warlord and warrior held their baby in their arms. The small baby boy gazed up at his father for the first time. He smiled back at his child taking in his radiant ruby eyes.  
The moment was lost when his wife gasped, "What's wrong, Kokes?"  
She seemed to be at a loss for words, "Hi-his eyes!"   
She wore a dour expression, "He'll never live a normal life." Her voice dripped of dread.  
"Of course not, Kokes; La-loyd's a Garmadon!" He bellowed a hearty laugh in an attempt to calm her nerves, but it only worried her more.  
The warlord pointed to the city visible on the other side of the ocean with a spare hand, "I want to raise our son on the ashes of that fine city. He could even become a warlord like me if he wanted to."  
She let him hold Lloyd as she staggered backward. Her gaze hardened not too unlike it did when she prepared for war, "I won't let you harm Ninjago." At least 30 million of people lived in Ninjago City, if they were to invade so many innocents would be lost.  
"I will fight to my dying breath to protect it." Lady Iron Dragon boarded the boat. Garmadon swallowed hard when he saw that Koko had succumbed to her overwhelming sense of justice, there was no changing her mind when she gets like this.  
"If I find out that you're mistreating Lloyd, I'm going to take him back, understand?"  
"Kokes, what's gotten into you? He's my son, I'd never harm La-loyd— intentionally." He added in a show of honesty.  
"Zàijiàn, qīn'ài de." She turned her back to him as hot tears revealed her inner turmoil and never returned.

After his own tears had fallen, Garmadon adjusted his grip on Lloyd wanting the baby to face him before he began his rant. Lloyd had started to cry once his mother was out of sight. Hot globs of fire slide down the newborn's cheeks. The warlord spent a few minutes calming him and preventing the fire from burning his blanket. Lloyd wasn't a crier; in fact, there was a chance Koko had never seen him cry. Garmadon wasn't surprised by the tears, he assumed that they would show up due to his son's glowing eyes.  
"I can't believe this, La-loyd!" He might as well had been stabbed as far as his heart was concerned.  
"It's just a city! We've conquered plenty of cities. What's one more?"   
He paced in a huff, "Why did she chose now to be against it? The nerve! We get married, vow that we'll take over the world together," his voice quivered, "she just threw it all away! She threw us away— me away!"   
He composed himself, "Well, if it's a war she wants, then it's a war she'll get. Koko dumped the wrong warlord, La-loyd." The infant giggled at the sounds of his name, "And you bet I'll make her regret it."  
He paused, "But, first. I'll take care of you— until you're able to join me in our shared quest for revenge."

* * *

Chapter 2: "Floyd Guàiwù."

Three years had past since Lord Garmadon made his informal declaration of war. Within that time, he had made and fortified a volcanic base that housed not only his son and him but also all of his army, naval, and aerial forces. Little Lloyd was about to the start school in only a couple of days, and he had to make all the preparations.  
Lloyd was going to attend Ninjago Elementary but not without a way to hide that he's the son of the infamous Garmadon.  
"Why do I need a se-cret ident-ity?"  
"We have to make sure you're safe. As you know, La-loyd, Lady Iron Dragon lives in Ninjago, since she's our sworn enemy she'll probs try to kidnap you if she knows who you are."  
"Right."  
He fiddled with his shirt, "It's not going to be too diff-er-ent from my real name, is it, Dad?"  
"Not too different. My nerds have created a name that should suffice."  
"Okay, what's it?"  
"It's already in the school system now, your 'name' is 'Fuh-loyd Guàiwù.' You should probably practice saying it before you start school. My generals have amassed all the school supplies you'll need. It's downstairs stuffed in your backpack for you."  
He ruffled his son's golden blond hair, "I almost forgot, I had my scientists make you a couple pairs of contacts."  
"Do I need contacts?"  
"They're not to help you see, but to disguise you. Having eyes like your old man kind of makes you suspicious." He padded down his cobalt duffle coat with all four of his arms.  
"I know it's here somewhere." He mumbled to himself.  
"Alright, here it is." Fishing it out of his pocket was the easy part, the hard part would be placing them on Lloyd's eyes. He handled the eye contacts container to the child.  
"There's only a few rules you need to follow with this sort of thing. First rule, don't leave 'em out; put them right back in the box when you're done with 'em for the day. Don't shirk on this one, La-loyd, they'll dry out if they're kept out of the solution for too long.   
"Okay, second rule, don't cry while you're wearing them; try as I might, my nerds couldn't get these to be lava proof or fireproof. If you cry, you'll destroy them, but you are very young, so I'm giving you a second pair just in case you get the urge to cry and can't repress it.  
"Now for the third rule, don't let anyone know you're wearing them, unless an adult asks, then say your vision's bad. Got that, Son? That's all you really need to do."   
The dark lord ruffled his beloved son's hair, "Just have fun at school, Son."  
"I'll try, Dad."   
Garmadon pulled him in for a hug, "That's the spirit, but don't forget to learn while you're there."  
He giggled, "I won't." Lloyd loved his father's hugs, they were like two hugs for the price of one.

The boat and bus rides were uneventful, it was nice to see the sun rise over the horizon. The sky blossomed into a sea of peaches, blues, and pinks. He wouldn't mind seeing it everyday.

"Class, we have a new student today." Lloyd squirmed as he stood in front of the class. His eyes were fixed on his sloppily knotted shoelaces, but he glanced up occasionally.  
The young teacher with long brown and blond hair turned to him, "Go ahead, say hello."  
"Um, hi. My name's Fuh-loyd G-Guàiwù."   
He bowed, "It's nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Time when I actually wrote it: 3/14/2020  
> Happy Pi Day, y'all


End file.
